Big Tickle Demon
The Big Tickle Demon is a shapeshift demon that challenges George to a wrestling match, using his vast powers to cheat and pin the attractive man down before tickling his armpits, much to the horror of George. After tickling him half to death, he randomly starts kissing George, which he falls victim to despite trying to resist him, and the two start to get busy, only for the demon to use his long tongue to tickle his buff upper torso and armpits before sliding it in his mouth, adding to the pleasure. He then pulls away and wraps his serpentine tongue around George's neck, making it difficult for him to breathe... Powers * Super Strength: This demon has vast strength, able to easily beat up and restrain George, as well as tickle him hard. * Long Tongue: He has a long tongue that he often uses to pleasure George, as well as tickle him and suffocate him for a little bit yet does not kill him since the Devil does not want George dead. Fight with George Transcript (one day while George is just walking around a big devil comes up to him) George: Oh hello can I help you? Big demon: Yeah your the jungle boy correct? George: Yes Big demon: Good because word has you are very strong/resilient down here and above correct? George: I guess Big demon: Yeah well I don't think so because I am the strongest done here, and I challenge you to a match George: Look I have not been tortured today, and I would like to keep it that way so no thanks man (He tries to walk away, but the Big demon gets a hold of him with one hand then throws him on the ground) George: OW!!! Big demon: Listen here mister no one backs down by challenge ever, and you will fight me or else (he starts to put pressure on his hand and George) George: Okay Big demon: Good this afternoon at the big stadium be there (George goes back to his room where he begins to cry as the Devil comes in) Devil: George what is wrong? George: Some big demon challenged me to a match even though I didn't want to Devil: Oh I see you didn't say yes did you? George: Yes Devil: Oh yeah you have to now George: Why? Devil: If you don't he will hunt you down, and lets just say you don't want that (The Devil leaves as George begins to cry, but soon it is time as George makes his way to the stadium thinking maybe he can get himself out of this with talking) Big Demon: Hello George did not think you would come Devil: It's okay George you got this right minions Minions: Yeah George: Yeah sure (the match begins as George and the Big Demon crouch down with there arms sticking out) George: Okay look I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, but come on you don't want to hurt me right Big Demon: Oh yeah I do (he begins to charge at George who dodges out of the way) Big Demon: Hey no fair George: Look I don't want to fight you (the Big demon does not listen though as he charges at George over and over while picking up eventually George will keep on dodging so he trips George on one of the attempts then spins him in the air) George: WOAH WOAH STOP STOP STOP I AM GETTING DIZZY Big Demon: good (the demon then throws him on the ground, and puts one of his feet on George's stomach while celebrating, but George counters by knocking him off balance then picks him up in a neck lock) George: Yeah not so strong now huh (this was a bad move as the demon gets more angry, and gives the jungle boy a major wedgie as payback) George: OW!!!! (the demon then body slams George to the ground as the two begin to wrestle it out with George on top of the demon, but the demon has a very strong hold on him) George: HEY LET MW GO!!! (the demon says no then begins to pull the same trick the lion George did when he was saving Ursula except this time much worse) George: HEY NO FAIR HAHAHAHA NO STOP STOP DEVIL MAKE HIM STOP MAKE HIM STOP NO HAHAHAHA (George tries to get out of this yet he only makes his situation worse) George: NO PLEASE HAHAHA LET ME GO HAHAHA STOP NO HAHAHA Big Demon: Stop wiggling jungle boy (he goes even harder) George: OH NO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO Big Demon: Say I am stronger George: NO WAY HAHAHAHA STOP STOP (Eventually the big demon decides that this not working so he starts to kiss George, who he falls victim to) George: Mmm! Ohhhhh...!! That is much better, keep it up...! Unh... Big Demon: Okay (he goes over George's body from the bottom up eventually reaching his tounge into George's mouth) George: Oh yes more (the demon stops though) George: Hey what gives? Big Demon: Oh just this (he begins to wrap his tounge around George's neck) George: OW STOP Big Demon: Say it George: NO (the big demon's tounge only gets tighter) George: OKAY YOU WIN (the match is over with George loosing yet in the end still alive, but is laying on the ground still trying to breath again normally also this was his final trial originally yet now has to face one more since he lost) Category:Demons Category:Ticklers & Abusers Category:Villains